Kolopak
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Chakotay manages to keep his son and he and Kathryn are going to raise him. Season 23 spoilers for Basics 1 and 2.


Disclaimer: I dont own them, I'm just playing for a little while.

Kolopak

Their time together on New Earth had been largely down played to the crew. She hadn't wanted them to be suspicious of hers and the Commanders actions, but nor could she hide her love from him any longer. That night when he told her the story of the angry warrior, she let go, and what else could she do in the face of such strong love. The answer, only give in, and here they were back aboard Voyager with their love still intact.

"Chakotay you know it might be a trap. This is Seska we're talking about. She knows you won't leave your son behind and she knows I won't either." Captain Janeway said.

"I know but he was made without my consent. I wish that it hadn't come to this. I need time to meditate." Chakotay answered.

"Go ahead we still have some time before the briefing."

"Thank you, Captain." Chakotay returned to his quarters and settled himself on the floor. He unwrapped his medicine bundle and placed his hand on the Akoonah. "Akoochimoya. I am far from the sacred places of my ancestors. I ask that some benevolent spirit guide me…" When he opened his eyes, he saw his father, the one person he needed to speak with the most.

"Sit Chakotay, tell me what troubles you." Kolopak said.

"Father I have a son." Chakotay answered.

"That is not a thing for sorrow, but for joy. A child is a great gift. You will make a good father."

"But he was conceived without my knowledge or my permission, without my presence."

"Last time I checked, I still had to be there for your mother to conceive you."

"She injected herself with my DNA."

"And you're wondering if you should accept him as a child of your heart." Chakotay nodded. "Chakotay, the boy is an innocent. He has no knowledge of his mother's deception, or the conflict between the two of you. All he knows is life and he is still your son." Kolopak smiled and Chakotay did as well.

"Thank you, father." He whispered as he came out of his trance. The he carefully rewrapped his bundle and rose to talk to the Captain.

"We're nearing the point where Seska's message originated. We're reading a Kazon escape pod. The occupant is critical." Harry said as they came to a stop.

"Beam him directly to Sickbay." Captain Janeway ordered. She glanced at Chakotay for a moment. He read trap in her eyes and nodded his agreement. "Mr. Kim, keep scanning for Kazon ships. This could be a trap."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway." The Doctor called.

"What is it, Doctor?" She asked.

"Our patient didn't make it. He did have some odd readings. I believe it was a bomb."

"A bomb? How?"

"He had the toxin in his blood stream and I found his igniter under his toe. He would have blown out an entire section of Voyager."

"Thank you Doctor." The Captain terminated the link. "What do you think Commander?"

"I think that our bait died before we could take it. We should scan for a warp signature other than the pod's and see if we can find Cullah's ship." Chakotay answered. Captain Janeway nodded.

It took more that 2 hours to find the Kazon ship. They staid back, just out of sensor range while they formulated a plan. It was B'Elanna who figured out an idea.

"We could get fairly close running with everything on minimum and then go to warp for 5 seconds and drop out. Basically what we'll do is appear to be in 2 places at once. Hopefully they go for our after image and we can hit them with the proton bean and lock onto the baby." She explained.

"I believe it's a valid idea. Are there any other suggestions? Then let's do it." B'Elanna made the preparations in Engineering and Harry from the Bridge. When they were ready, they crept up on the Kazon ships. However things didn't go as planned. There were more ships than they expected. Voyager was out gunned 8 to 1 and quickly boarded.

"Now Captain Janeway, so nice of you to deliver the ship in such good condition." Cullah said as he entered the Bridge.

"Hello Chakotay. Meet your son. Too bad he looks so human." The baby did look almost completely human except for a small spoon shape on his forehead which barely protruded and most likely fade as he grew. He had a shock of dark hair and equally dark eyes common to babies born of his family. He was a true child of the tribe. Chakotay sighed heavily, wanting to hold his son more than anything in the universe. Cullah accurately read his expression.

"Don't worry Commander. He will be taken care of. I will raise him as my own and he will be trained as a Kazon warrior. Now its time to embrace your new home." Cullah ordered the ship down to the surface of an unknown planet. The entire crew was off loaded except the doctor and Lon Suder. Seska stood with Cullah and said goodbye to Chakotay. This didn't please Cullah. He was tired of her contradicting everything he said and he didn't really want the child, so he forced her to stay on the planet with the Voyager crew.

They were surprised that Seska had been left behind and weren't beyond suspecting another trap. Seska approached Chakotay first knowing her advantage with him was his son.

"Would you like to hold him Chakotay?" Seska asked figuring the best way to get on his good side was allowing his relationship with his son.

"Yes, I would." Seska handed him over carefully. Chakotay supported his head and held him close. He was beautiful. A tiny copy of Chakotay himself. Warmth flooded his heart. No matter how he came into being, the child was innocent and he loved him. Captain Janeway came up beside him and peered over his shoulder.

"Oh Chakotay, he's adorable. May I?" She asked.

"Of course." Chakotay watched as the baby reached for her hair. Seska looked on from a few feet away. Kathryn looked so natural holding the child. She would make a wonderful mother. Kathryn handed him back a few minutes later.

"We're going to split into groups and search for food and water and shelter. You're with me and Tuvok, Harry, Neelix, and B'Elanna are taking their own groups. I want Seska and Samantha Wildman with me and Kes. They left us a medical kit in case but I still want to keep an eye on the babies."

"That's fine. I think that's a good idea. We should search as long as possible for water and food. That way we'll have a source and we can get a good idea of where we want to set up our camp."

"Let's go." Seska followed along behind with the child, knowing that to be separated was certain death. They found the cave within the hour and called to the other groups. Chakotay, Tuvok, Harry, and B'Elanna went in to investigate. What they found was fresh bones. This immediately discounted the cave as unsafe. They moved off to some large rocks and decided to search for another place to stay in the morning.

Kathryn donated a few bits of her hair for starting the fire. Once everyone was comfortable Seska passed the baby to Chakotay and sat a few feet away. Kathryn sat next to him and cooed over his son. Seska moved farther away. She hated to see him happy with someone else. What she didn't know was that the creature had edged up on the camp and was closing in on her and neither did the crew until they heard her scream.

Everyone ran to her aid but it was too late. She had been mauled and was slowly bleeding to death. Kes brought the medical kit, but all she could do was ease her pain until she passed out. B'Elanna cried and Kes turned to Neelix. Kathryn turned to Chakotay, laying her hand on his shoulder. Tuvok found a large flat rock and began to dig a plot where they would bury Seska. Chakotay passed his son to Kathryn. When they were finished the sun was breaking over the mountain. It seemed only fitting for Seska. When she was laid in the grave and covered, Chakotay said a few words in the ancient language as the others moved away. When he was alone, he let the tears fall. One last moment to grieve over the woman who had caused his heart so much pain. Then he rejoined the group. The moved away from the large rock formation, where the feral creature had claimed a life.

Only a few days passed when Voyager returned, manned by Tom Paris and the Doctor. The beamed aboard and continued on their way, leaving the Kazon crew behind to live on the planet. Captain Janeway informed Cullah of Seska's death, but he didn't bat an eye but merely moved away from the ship with his crew. That evening Chakotay and Kathryn were having dinner in her quarters.

"Did Seska name him?" Kathryn asked as Chakotay sat down at the table with his son.

"Not that I know of. I don't know what to call him either." He answered.

"What about naming him after you father?"

"I've considered that and I think that it's a good choice. Kolopak it is."

"I think it's a wonderful name."

"I had the Doctor look him over and everything is fine. Seska took good care of him."

"She may have been everything else, but she was a good mother. Come one, let's eat. I'm sure you're hungry as well."

"I am. I haven't had a spare moment since this little one came aboard."

"Well pass him this way and eat. I'm used to eating with on arm when it comes to babies." They shared their meal in comfortable silence, Kathryn paying close attention to Kolopak as he got his fingers into everything. When he came away with mashed potatoes all over his face, they knew he had enjoyed the meal as much as they had.

"You're very good with him. Did you ever think about having some of your own?"

"With my first fiancée, I did but 2 months before we were to be married, he and my father were killed during a test run of a new ship. I was the only survivor. With Mark, I had already made Captain and he never wanted babies, which is why we had Molly, our Irish Setter. She was pregnant when we left. I hope she's ok."

"Would you consider raising Kolopak with me? I know we're early in our relationship, but I love you Kathryn and I don't think I'll ever stop. I want you to be a mother to my son." He said it softly. Kathryn looked shell shocked.

"I'm honored that you want me to be the mother of your son. I love you as well and now that were together, I know I'll never let you go either. We're together forever." She smiled at him as they sat on her couch. Her quarters were quite spacious. Have you thought about sharing quarters?" She asked out of the blue.

"No, I figured I let you make that move. I don't want to push you. But what about the crew?"

"Well the crew already knows, but I figure if we're responsible adults and don't advertise then, we'll be fine. Besides I want you near me all the time."

"As you wish. We'll move my stuff later. For now, I still need to replicate a crib for him."

"Ok, we'll go halves on the replicator rations, for it." Chakotay smiled at her. "We'll need blankets, baby clothes, as well, and toys." He couldn't help but smile wider as Kathryn got into the spirit of things.

"Well I think that we're going to be eating with Neelix for a while."

"You're right. His foods aren't all that bad, but his coffee leaves something to be desired. I suppose I'll have to drink it anyway." She grimaced slightly at the prospect.

"Torres to Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway, would you come down to the holodeck?"

"Of course B'Elanna, we're on our way." Kathryn answered.

"Now what that all about?" Chakotay asked.

"You'll see." Was all he got in return.

They brought Kolopak down with them and entered the holodeck. The lights were down but as soon as the Captain and Commander entered, they came up and everyone yelled "Surprise!" The crew, with the help of the Captain had put together a baby shower. Those that couldn't leave their posts had sent their gifts along with the members who were there.

Kolopak, ever the curious baby, happily helped to open all the presents. His favorite was a large stuffed clown fish from Kathryn herself. When they opened that particular package, Chakotay raised an eyebrow.

"It's as big as he is." He said.

"I know but he'll grow into it. I had one just like it when I was his age. It's called 'Nemo' after some early 21st Century vid character." Kathryn responded.

"Well at least we know he likes it." Chakotay laughed at Kolopak who had wrapped his little arms around the stuffed toy and was cooing at it in baby gibberish. Later Chakotay pulled Kathryn aside.

"Thank you for putting this together."

"It was their idea, I just distracted you for a while."

"You were a part of it though. Thank you.

"I love you Chakotay, it was nothing."

"I love you too, Kathryn." They sat back and enjoyed the rest of the party with Kolopak nestled between them.


End file.
